


Confusion in the Force

by lost_spook



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a stranger in Luigi's, and Chris makes conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Pitry in an LJ conversational crossover meme. (Also written prior to watching the Ashes to Ashes finale).

Chris paused at the bar, waiting for Luigi to bring his drink and smiled awkwardly at the stranger who was sitting there next to him. He looked out of place, he thought, and, after he'd gone that far, he coughed, feeling he ought to say something. "You must be new round here?"

"Yes," the blond, blue-eyed, stranger answered, lifting his head at being addressed. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here."

Chris shrugged. "Oh, well, we all feel like that sometimes." He wondered where Luigi had gone, feeling even more at odds with the situation. He wasn't big on the social graces, not after all this time with Ray and the Gov, and not really before, either. He felt the need to explain himself. "I came for a drink. It's where we hang out after work, see."

The other only nodded.

Chris saw that he wasn't drinking anything, and continued, not quite able to help himself, "I could buy you one if you wanted. My round."

"No need," said the newcomer, giving a small smile. "Thanks."

DC Skelton drew back. "Right. So, you with the Force as well, or only here by chance?"

"I'm sorry?" said the young man, and, clearly, he had got his attention now. "Did you say the Force?"

Chris wondered where the hell Luigi had gone. "Er. Yeah. But don't hold it against me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, lots of people don't like us. You know how it is."

The stranger paused. "Yes. Some people are afraid of the Force. That's true. There's a lot of old superstition about."

"Yeah," said Chris, and then frowned. "Superstition? What, black cats and salt, and that?"

The blond guy stared back at him, and then shrugged, and visibly decided to move on. "So, have you been practising long?"

"Oh, I'm not practising," Chris informed him. "I'm an actual copper. I get paid for it. D C Chris Skelton, that's me."

Now the stranger was frowning. "Copper?"

"Hi, Chris," said Shaz, sliding in beside him at the bar, and giving him a sideways smile. "Who's your friend?"

Chris turned, stiffening. "He's not my friend. I mean – erm – actually, I don't know."

"Luke," said the other, laughing, and suddenly looking a lot less out of place.

Shaz smiled again, this time at Luke.

Chris pulled her away, as discreetly as he could manage, which wasn't very. "I'm not sure he's all there," he said in her ear. "Bit, you know, cuckoo, if you ask me."

"I wasn't," Shaz told him, glancing back at Luke, surveying him with a glint in her eye. "Looks all there to _me_."

Chris sulked.


End file.
